The Christmas Blues
by crookedsmile
Summary: A short AC stuff yeah I said AC. I'm Planning to do a KC though...


**I feel like writing a one-shot for the Holiday Season. Enjoy reading and Review**…

The Christmas Blues 

Time: three hours to go before midnight. She was sitting alone in her room, while waiting.

Waiting for the hands clock to strike twelve. Clad in her nightgown and fluffy rabbit slippers, she leaned against the windowpane to gaze at the gray sky. Snowflakes were feasting on the windows of every house in that cold night, and the warmth of the ambers in the fireplace provide comfort for the dreary souls and cold feet.

She sighed. Her golden-brown eyes reflected against the hazy window. She stared at the sky and whispered a silent prayer.

He was stranded on the busy street. Everyone's in a hurry because it's three hours before twelve midnight. His car was buried in the thick snow and no one bothered to offer him some help of getting off the stupid vehicle from being submerged.

His feet were cold, and he was searching for a place to stay. The cheap hotel rooms were fully occupied, and he couldn't afford to stay in expensive ones, simply because he has no money. Walking along the hostile street on that Christmas night was all that he can do. Share the loneliness to himself.

His shoes were worn out, and the cold started to penetrate his skin. He's hungry.

He walked as far as his feet can bear, briskly at first, then slowly until he couldn't take another step with ease. He was unconsciously heading away from the city, and towards a house at the nearby lake.

Consciousness was starting to leave him too, and he was fighting the urge to sleep.

He collapsed at the doorstep of an unknown dwelling.

She thought someone knocked at her door, or at least she heard the crashing sound.

"On this Christmas night? A visitor?" she asked herself.

She left her room, went downstairs and opened the door.

A figure of a man that was barely conscious fell upon her. She gasped.

"What?" she muttered as the man collapsed on her chest.

He fell in between the curves of her breast and she started to feel his warm breath on them.

"Pervert…"

Under normal circumstances, she could have waked him up and slap him for this malicious act, but seeing him in the state of near-death, she didn't do it.

She hauled him towards her living room, to the fireplace.

"I have to keep him warm, or else he'll die! Oh god what will I do if the police finds a dead man here?" She was in the state of panic. He was still leaning on her, already unconscious.

She began to study his profile.

"He isn't handsome at all," she commented while staring at his pale face. His hair was quite long, and blue in color. His eyes were… of course she didn't know because they're closed, and he has this finely chiseled mouth.

"A good kisser," she said to herself.

His weight was starting to strain her feet. He was beginning to fall on her, and he did as soon as she figured out that her weight couldn't support him.

They lay there, in front of the warm fire with him on her top. She was barely breathing.

"Oh my goodness, how can I get him off?"

Although he was presumably unconscious, his hands weren't exactly the same as his mind. She was beginning to push him aside when his hands hovered over the hem of her nightgown, raising it higher and higher. She must have swallowed a lump of ice and it made her freeze at an instant. He was already making out to her!

He held her tightly, with his calloused palms stroking her buttocks and thighs, as he drifts of to his 'sleep'. She on the other hand was like a paralyzed frog.

"How could you let a stranger do this to you Cagalli!" She cursed at herself.

But her body was a real traitor.

"So you're enjoying huh," she said to herself and to the unknown and unexpected visitor- turned instant lover.

He grunted as she tried to remove his hands away and held her even more tightly.

"Excuse me. Mind if you wake up for a sec?" She repeated this question about three times, but his response was the same. A deep sigh.

"So, what am I going to do now?"

Left with no the option but to wait for him to wake up, she relaxed herself against his arms.

It's been a long time since someone held her like that.

She was living alone in that simple home, built with nothing but false hopes and regrets. That night was supposed to be just one of her mundane moments when this man came, and she couldn't help but think if he's some kind of a gift.

_A Christmas gift?_ – she thought.

But gifts should be wrapped nicely. But this man was presented to her like some kind of rubbish. He was not in his state of sanity, his shoes were ragged, and his socks were damp. His damp feet were cold and the melted snow began to soak her slippers and her skin. Maybe he was a gift, because not all gifts are expected and accepted wholeheartedly.

Why, should she be thankful that someone came to share this Christmas night with her?

"Stop thinking those stuff!" She scolded herself once more.

"So, what am I going to do with you?" She was amused to find that her monologue with him isn't as pathetic as she thought it would be.

"It'd be nice to talk to a sleeping person, than to no one at all. You're giving me a nice company," she said to him. She was smiling, as she stroked his blue hair.

"Well you don't seem to look so ugly as I thought."

She began to notice his fine nose and his thin mouth.

Then she thought of something.

"_Nah! Don't take advantage of the dead!"_ her conscience shouted once more.

"I 'm just wondering… if I'd kiss you," she told him.

A muscle on his jaw moved, as if he heard her.

She giggled at the thought of kissing a stranger.

"Not that bad…" she answered to herself.

"Okay, here it goes…"

She closed her eyes and started to kiss him. Her nervous lips came closer to his frozen ones. It would turn out to be a cold smack. But once his lips touched hers, she felt different.

Shock waves? Electric waves?

Warmth.

His lips moved as her soft lips pressed on his own. She felt like staying that way a little longer, so she did.

She was surprised when his lips moved and kissed hers passionately.

"A good kisser," she thought once more.

His jaw tightened against hers and she felt him respond when he searched for her tongue. Soon they were kissing wildly, with his one hand on her nape and the other, stroking her spine.

She wanted to know who this guy was, but it seemed like he was still on a deep slumber while engaging sexual acts with her. How peculiar can that be?

However, to her surprise, his eyes opened up, exposing those emerald orbs, as they gaze on her own eyes. It was a marvelous sight, and strange too.

He stopped kissing her and shifted himself upward, while studying her flushed face.

_I knew it…_ She was thinking of the first words that he would say, and somehow she knew the answer.

"Who are you?"

And she was right.

_You are so stupid. Making out with a stranger who's not even conscious enough, and now, how would you explain yourself to him. It's like you're a whore! _Her conscience was obviously talking too much.

"And who are you?" She returned the question to him.

"I… What am I doing here?" He was studying her features as he muttered the question.

She was wearing a nightgown, with her lingerie quite exposed for his feasting eyes, and she has blonde hair. Her eyes glowed like the fire. A wonderful sight in short.

Her breathing was harsh as she thought of something sensible to say.

He was still gazing down at her, and they remained to be on that awkward position, unable to decide what to do next.

"You collapsed on my doorstep. I helped you inside." That was the most sensible thing that she could think of.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My car's all messed up, and I'm broke," he replied.

"You're name?"

"Athrun Zala. And you?"

"Cagalli…"

"Umm, thanks."

She didn't reply. Perhaps she was too lost to do so. Lost within that moment, and everything that happened.

Time: It was eleven thirty.

He moved away from her…somehow remembered what he had done in his sleep.

"I'm sorry for…"

"No. It's okay. Well not that I don't mind, or that I like…." She babbled.

He laughed.

"I'm, saying sorry for not introducing myself before doing _**it** _ma'am."

She blushed.

"So you were conscious all along?!"

"Half- yeah."

"I could sue you for attempted rape," she smirked.

"Oh really, am I to be persecuted for trying to make love to a beautiful Christmas fairy?"

She smiled. "I'm not a fairy."

"I was looking for a place to stay. Mind if I stay here… just for the night?" He was studying her expression, quite anxious to know if she would decide to throw him out of the street.

"I was hoping for some company tonight," she said. "Yes."

**This is just a short stuff. I hope you enjoyed. To those people without a special someone this season, maybe an unexpected gift would arrive- but don't hope for it...**


End file.
